


[Podfic] The Parable of the Geneticist, by keerawa

by CompassRose



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Future Fic, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Order of Scientific Inquiry, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Religion, Science, Sound Effects, Unreliable Narrator, Very Dramatic Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: The Question was simple: how could she improve humanity?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] The Parable of the Geneticist, by keerawa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Parable of the Geneticist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842020) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Warnings for dark themes, including canonical levels of cannibalism and human experimentation.
> 
> With deepest thanks to keerawa, for generous transformative permissions allowing me to read this for you. May you avoid the attentions of the Order of Scientific Inquiry.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

Intro and outro music: [**Darkness Begins**](https://jamendo.com/track/94877/darkness-begins), by The Abogix (J.K.) Starallüuren Project by Reznamor, from the album _The history of the Necronomicon_ on Jamendo

Listen or download from Google Drive here: [**The Parable of the Geneticist**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fp95qRzRK1Uth2hYjqAh7tV0UcieVLro/view?usp=sharing) (music version)  
[**The Parable of the Geneticist**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M9G6U8XJ5BE6TJeDESpVwa1dqE7LfzQe/view?usp=sharing) (no-music ALPA version)

  
google off hunting the dread mantiqueen? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
